


Autumn Mornings

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: Just a lazy morning with Rex.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 109





	Autumn Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my Tumblr

“(Y/N),” whispered a soft voice in your ear. “It’s time to get up love.”

You felt strong arms try to lift you up from the bundles of blankets you were entangled in. As soon as your skin made contact with the freezing air in the room, your eyes snapped opened and you let out a hiss.

“Why is it so cold in here?” you mumbled incoherently to an amused Rex.

“Because it’s fall,” he replied, sitting you up so your back was against his chest while he running his arms over yours. “And for some reason, the heater’s not working.”

Your teeth chattered as you brought the blanket over the two of you and buried yourself in his warmth. He nuzzled his face into your neck, his stubble tickling your skin and causing you to giggle.

“Alright,” said Rex, giving you a kiss to the shoulder and shifting so he could get out. “I’m going to see what’s—”

_“No,”_ you groaned, clinging onto him so that he couldn’t move. “Don’t go.”

“Well we can’t stay here freezing, now can we?”

You responded with a harumph and Rex left chuckling at your grumpy attitude. He couldn’t blame you, after all it is freezing and the autumn season pretty much made anyone not want to do anything except stay in bed. You pulled the blankets over your head and for a moment, dozed off again. It wasn’t until you felt the bed creak under Rex’s weight that you woke up again.

“Hey! Quit hogging up all the blankets,” he teased, tugging them briefly off your form so that he could join in. 

“Well? Why don’t you— _ah!_ ” you gasped as he slid his freezing hand underneath your shirt and onto your waist, leaving goosebumps. 

“Why would you that!” you exclaimed, scooting away from him.

He only shifted his body so he could spoon you.

“Sorry love,” he said with clear amusement in his voice.

“So what’s wrong with the heater?” you mumbled into the pillow.

“It looks as if someone forgot to set the temperature last night because they stood up all night watching their favorite show,” Rex said nonchalantly.

“Oh.”

How the hell did that happen? You could’ve sworn you set it up last night.

“Why didn’t you remind me?” you asked.

“I feel asleep before you, remember?”

Oh. Right.

You turned to look at him smiling that damn smile that always managed to make you feel weak-kneed every time. 

“Sorry,” you said meekly. 

“S’okay.” He traced your lips with his thumb and smiled again. “So I take it we’re staying in bed all day?”

“Mhm.” 

He buried his face into your neck, wrapping an arm over your waist and sighed contently. “I’m fine with that.”


End file.
